The present invention relates to a power control circuit and, more particularly, to a power control circuit for controlling the power of a digital radio telephone in the event of the transmission of bursts.
Today, mobile telephone systems in large cities are congested almost to capacity due to the increasing number of subscribers. Hence, to promote effective use of limited frequencies, a digital mobile telephone is in development. A digital mobile telephone is implemented with a three-channel TDMA system in which a single frame has six slots. It has been customary with a power control device incorporated in such a digital mobile telephone to raise a transmission in response to a burst. This, however, brings about a drawback that the transmission cannot rise in a natural manner, degrading the rising characteristic of transmit power. Moreover, since the carrier frequency band broadens, leak power between nearby channels is aggravated.